WWE: My Way
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: In story
1. Chapter 1

WWE: My Way

WWE done my way with all sorts of other people added from all over popular media. Let's have fun!

Roster

Monday Night Raw

Raw Roster

Itachi Uchiha

Goldberg

Slasher Gang

MCMG

Adam Cole

Kenny Omega

Superman

Male TNA Roster

Wensday Night NXT

NXT Roster

Sasuke & Naruto

Apocalypse

Thanos

Young Bucks

Doomsday

Dr. Doom

Judas

Manson Cult

Power Rangers

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka & Hinat Hyugga

Friday Night Smackdown

Smackdown Roster

Edge

Lesnar

Cena

Origional Horror

Team 3D

Cody Rhodes

Prime

Undertaker

TNA Female Roster

Beautiful People

Trish

Lita


	2. Chapter 2

WWE: My Way

WWE done my way with all sorts of other people added from all over popular media. Let's have fun!

Champions

Raw

Universal Champion- Vacant

I.C. Champion- Vacant

Raw Tag Team Champions- Vacant

Raw Women's Champion- Vacant

Raw Women's Tag Team Champions- Vacant

NXT

NXT Champion- Vacant

NXT Hardcore Champion- Vacant

NXT Tag Team Champions- Vacant

NXT Women's Champion- Vacant

NXT Women's Tag Team Champions- Vacant

Smackdown

WWE Champion- Vacant

U.S. Champion- Vacant

Smackdown Tag Team Champions- Vacant

Smackdown Women's Champion- Vacant

Smackdown Women's Tag Team Champions- Vacant


	3. Chapter 3

WWE: My Way

WWE done my way with all sorts of other people added from all over popular media. Let's have fun!

Monday Night RAW Ep.1

The opening montage for Raw runs as we cut to inside the arena to see Michael Cole, Bryon Saxton and Corey Graves.

"Hello everyone I'm Michael Cole and along with Bryon Saxton and Corey Graves we welcome you to Monday Night Raw!" The crowd erupts.

"You're darn right we do Cole. I can't wait to see some great action from all of these amazing fighters."

"Sucking up as usual I see Bryon." Corey smirks as Cole sighs.

"Anyways guys right now we cut to the back where G.M Kurt Angle has a major announcement."

We cut to the back where Kurt is seen standing inside the G.M Office with the Universal Title before him.

"Hello everyone I'm sure you have all heard the hype and it's true it's damn true." Kurt pauses for a minute. "We have indeed vacated all of the championships within WWE as well as added a Women's Tag belt." The crowd is mixed at the comment. "The reason is simple we're...restarting as it were." Kurt frowns as he hears the boos. "I understand this is not a favorable decision but it's been made none the less." The crowd starts to chant 'You Suck' as Kurt sighs. "Just because we're restarting doesn't mean we will forget the past though. All we're doing is giving all these young guys a way to build their own history." The crowd is still mostly against it. "Now tonight we have some great matches set up and by the end of the night history will be made."

"What a bombshell from our G.M guys!"

"Yeah Cole and I for one like the idea."

"Of course you do Bryon." Corey pauses. "I for one will not let our past die so easily." Corey takes off his headset and walks off.

"Well...looks like it's just me and you Bryon."

"Looks like it Cole." Roman Reigns music hits to a mixed reaction as the power house of the SHIELD comes out to the stage.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first Roman Reigns!" Lillian smiles as Roman climbs onto the ring apron. Roman entered the ring as his music died down. Suddenly Bobby Lashley's music hit as the crowd went nuts.

"Oh my god!"

"It's Bobby Lashley!"

"And his opponent Bobby Lashley!" Lahsley makes it to the ring and jumps up onto the apron.

"Bobby Lashley and Roman Reigns face to face, and listen to this crowd!" The crowd was chanting 'This is Awesome' as the match hadn't even started yet. The Ref called for the bell as the two men started to circle each other. Bobby went for a single leg takedown but Roman is able to block. Roman and Bobby circle some more when Bobby fakes towards Roman's right leg then just rushes in and grabs him up by the waist and slams him down. Bobby moves to Roman's back and locks in a body scissors. Roman uses his strength to fight to a standing position and break the hold. Roman nails a vicious uppercut to Bobby's jaw. "What an uppercut!"

"Lashley's head snapped back from that shot!" Roman grabbed Lashley around the waist and hit a belly to belly suplex. Roman yell's as he backs away from Lashley and starts to watch his prey. Lashley slowly stand and turns as Roman goes for the Superman Punch, but Lashley side steps and hits a Uranage. Bobby mounts Roman and nails a couple of hammer fist to his head. The ref backs Bobby off as Roman shakes his head. Roman uses the ropes to pull himself up as Bobby rushes in to clothesline him. Roman ducks and flips Bobby over the top rope. He barely hangs on but Roman runs in and nails the Superman Punch knocking Lashley off the ring apron. "Superman Punch!"

"Lashley just got nailed there!" Cole yells. "Roman's not done either as he rolls out of the ring and rams Bobby into the ring post."

"The ref's count is a three already." Roman picks up Bobby and whips him into the barricade before backing up a bit. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Roman just speared Lashley through the barricade!" The crowd went nuts as Roman dragged himself into the ring at a count of six. Somehow at the count of nine Bobby Lashley rolled himself into the ring. "I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it Bryon, Lashley somehow dragged himself into the ring!" Roman cocked his fist as Lashley slowly stood up only to eat a second Superman Punch. Roman fell into the pin as the ref counted.

"1...2..." Lashley just barely kicked out.

"Amazing!"

"He kicked out!" Roman shook his head and backed away as he roared and set up for his spear. He rushed a woozy Bobby Lashley who at the last moment leap frogged Roman causing him to run into the turnbuckles behind him. Roman staggered back into an over head German suplex from Bobby. Lashley walks to a corner and waits for Roman to stand up. He charges in only to be kicked in the face by Roman who then hits a third Superman Punch.

"A third Superman Punch!"

"It's got to be over!" Roman walks to the corner and waits for Lashley to stand on shaky feet. Roman nails the spear and goes for the pin.

"1...2...3!" The ref calls for the bell as the crowd goes nuts.

"What a match!"

"I agree Cole this match was crazy!" Roman rolls out of the ring as Lashley starts to stir.

"Your winner...Roman Reigns!" Lillian smiles as the crowd chants 'That was Awesome' all over the arena.

"Only one match and we already have some carnage as part of our barricade is broken."

"This match was crazy." Bryon takes a deep breath. "If the rest of the show is like this the building may not survive tonight."

"It may not Bryon." We cut to the back where we see Kane walking towards the arena. "Up next more singles action as Kane takes on Michael Myers from the Slasher Gang."

We come back from commercial as Kane is making his way to the ring. "Introducing first 'The Big Red Machine' Kane!"

"This match may be more brutal than our first match was."

"Which is saying a lot Bryon considering Roman speared Lashley through the barricade. Undead by Hollywood Undead started to play as Myers walked onto the stage.

"And his opponent Michael Myers!" Myers walks slowly to the ring as he intimidates the crowd. He gets up onto the apron and steps over the top rope. The ref quickly calls for the bell and gets out of the way as the two monsters start to slug each other. Kane nails a big knee to Myers gut then hits an uppercut to the throat. Myers staggers to the ropes where Kane starts to choke him with the top rope. The ref starts to yell at Kane to let go and Kane turns to the ref with anger on his face. The ref backs away as Kane turns back to Myers only to eat a big boot.

"Myers finally back into this match." Myers hits a fist drop. Myers lifts Kane up and whips him off the ropes and hits a second big boot. As Myers taunts the crowd Kane sits up and starts to laugh.

"Oh boy!"

"Things are about to go to hell Cole!" Kane gets up as Myers turns and is actually shocked to see Kane standing.

"Myers shocked by Kane!" Kane nails an uppercut to Myers throat then follows up with a huge right to the jaw which drops Myers. Kane runs off the ropes and hits a leg drop. Kane taunts the crowd as Myers sits up this time. The crowd goes nuts as Kane is shocked to see Myers stand back up. The two brawl until Kane clotheslines Myers over the ropes. Myers lands on his feet and drags Kane out under the bottom rope by his ankle. The two brawl all over the arena as the ref counts them out.

"It's a double count out!" Kane and Michael Myers continue to brawl as security comes out to break the two men up.

"This is insane! Kane and Michael Myers are still fighting even though the match is over!" We cut to commercial and then come back to see Alexa Bliss and Nia Jax backstage.

"Up next Nia you're going one on one with Asuka."

"Yeah I know."

"I mean she's unbeaten."

"I know..."

"She was trying to come for my title before it was taken from me for no reason." Nia grabs Alexa Bliss's shoulders.

"Alexa calm down." Nia smiles. "I'm going to beat Asuka into submission tonight, and I know you will reclaim your title soon."

"You're right." Alexa nods her head. "Thanks."

"What are best friends for." The two hug before Nia walks off.

"Good luck."

"Well up next Nia Jax and Asuka will collide."

"Yeah they will Cole, and I can't wait for the match." Asuka's music hits as the Empress of Tomorrow heads towards the ring.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first Asuka!" Asuka enters the ring as Nia's music hits. "And her opponent Nia Jax!" Nia enters the ring as the two women stare at each other. The ref calls for the bell as Asuka rushes Nia who charges back as the two start to exchange blows. Nia knees Asuka hard in the ribs and whips her into the corner. Nia runs in to hit a splash only for Asuka to move and leave Nia to hit the turnbuckles. Nia stumbles back into a leg sweep as Asuka quickly locks in the Asuka Lock. Nia quickly taps out.

"You're winner Asuka!" Asuka gets up to celebrate when Nia blindsides her and bowls her over.

"Oh come on!"

"I think Nia tapped out on purpose Bryon." Nia hits a belly to belly suplex then drags Asuka to the center of the ring and hits the leg drop. "This is uncalled for!"

"Darn right it is Cole!"

"Well up next is our main event as the Latin American Exchange goes one on one with the Motor City Machine Guns." We come back from commercial to see Corey Graves along with The Bar and the Miz in the ring. "Well we're supposed to be having our main event right now but Corey along With Cesaro, Sheamus and the Miz have taken over the ring.

"We are suppose to be the WWE." Corey looks out at the crowd. "Yet the men about to main event RAW weren't even in the WWE till tonight!" Half the crowd boos Corey while half of them agree. "That's why I'm out here with Miz and The Bar to stand up for the WWE!" Corey gives the Miz the microphone.

"You see I am one of the best I.C. champions in WWE history yet Kurt Angle and the idiots up top want to erase history." The Miz pulls off his sunglasses. "Well that's fine because I'll just win that I.C. title and make them remember who I am!" Miz hands over the mic to Sheamus.

"You see me and Cesaro haven't always seen eye to eye." Sheamus smiles. "Hell me and this fella tried to kill each other a few years ago.!" The crowd cheered. "We put our differences aside, eventually and became the team to end the New Days title reign!" The crowd exploded. "Yet they want to forget that? I say hell no!" Sheamus gives Cesaro the mic.

"The fact that the main event is a tag match and the greatest tag team in the WWE isn't even involved is a travesty!" Cesaro listens to the still split crowd and nods. "That's right everyone needs to remember one thing..." Cesaro and Sheamus both yell into the microphone.

"We don't just raise the bar we are The Bar!" Sheamus and Cesaro do their taunt as the crowd goes nuts. Kurt's music hits as the crowd half boos and half cheers.

"Here comes our G.M Bryon."

"I hope he can get control of this show." Kurt has a microphone.

"So you guys are upset because new talent is being showcased here in the WWE instead of you?" Kurt shakes his head. "You know what...just to shut the four of you up tonight's main event will be L.A.X the Motor City Machine Guns and The Bar in a triple threat tag team match. First team who gets the fall wins!" Kurt throws his mic down as the crowd goes nuts.

"What a main event!"

"You got that right Bryon. The Bar the Motor City Machine Guns and L.A.X in a three way dance up next!" We come back from commercial again to see Corey has rejoined the commentary table. "Well we're back, and so is Corey."

"This is the main event and you two need me out here."

"I think we were doing fine by ourselves."

"That's exactly why I'm needed Bryon, your ego is getting big." The two glare at each other as Cole sighs.

"The following triple threat tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Already in the ring joined by the Miz Cesaro and Sheamus...The Bar!" The crowd goes half and half as the M.C.M.G's music hits. "And their opponents first...Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin...the Motor City Machine Guns!" Sabin and Shelly rush to the ring. They enter as L.A.X's music hits. "And their opponents joined by Konan...Homicide and 'Super Mex' Hernandez...the Latin American Exchange!" The crowd is hyped as the three teams are in the ring. Cesaro and Sheamus get in both teams faces and talks trash before turning their backs to taunt the crowd. The Machine Guns and L.A.X blindside them and knock them from the ring as the ref calls for the bell.

"Look at that! Those two teams are so afraid of The Bar they jumped them before the match even!"

"Oh please Corey, this match was supposed to be these two teams one on one and The Bar weaseled their way into it. They got what they deserved." Hernandez and Sabin start off the match as Homicide and Shelly go to stand on the apron. Sabin rolls under Hernandez's attempt to grab him and kicks him in the leg a few times before running off the rope. Sabin hits a drop kick which only staggers the big man.

"Hernandez still on his feet." Sabin tries again but Hernandez side steps it and swats him out of the air like a bug. "Ouch that looked painful!"

"Yeah it did Cole." Hernandez dead lifts Sabin off the mat and hits a snap suplex for a one count.

"The big man trying to win this one early."

"Oh please Bryon I hate to admit it but he knew Sabin would kick out, that was just to get him to waste energy." Hernandez tags out to Homicide as Cesaro finally gets onto the apron. Sheamus is still down when Homicide knocks Cesaro off into Sheamus taking them both out again.

"Smart strategy right there, keeping this match one team on one team for as long as possible."

"They're just afraid."

"Tell that to their faces Corey."

"I don't need to Bryon." Homicide grabs Sabin and whips him off the ropes and hits a drop kick. Homicide lifts Sabin and lands a few knife edge chops backing Sabin into the corner. He whips him across the ring but Sabin runs up the turnbuckles and lands behind Homicide and hits a dropkick to the back knocking him into the turnbuckles. He stumbles back into a roll up pin. As the ref gets to two Sheamus slides into he ring and clotheslines Sabin out of the pin. Sabin rolls out of the ring as Shemaus roars and picks up Homicide but he kicks Sheamus in the gut then hits a quick huricanrana.

"Yes The Bar are finally in the match!"

"And Homicide is in control of Sheamus." Homicide picks up Sheamus and whips him off the ropes but Sheamus reverses and drops Homicide with a clothesline.

"You were saying Saxton!" Corey is giddy. "What a vicious clothesline from Sheamus!" Sheamus lifts up Homicide and slaps him in the face. He drags Homicide to his corner and tags in Cesaro. They double whip him off the ropes and hit a double back body drop. Shemaus exits the ring as Cesaro whips Homicide to the corner and runs in and hits an uppercut. "On boy it's time for the uppercut train!" Cesaro goes to whip Homicide across the ring but he reverses and sends him into the corner before hitting a big splash. Both men go down. Homicide tags in Hernandez while Cesaro stumbles into the M.C.M.G's corner and Shelly tags himself in.

"And just like that The Bar are out of the match for right now."

"Oh shut up Saxton!" Shelly runs and dropkicks Hernandez in the knee. Hernandez falls to one knee as Shelly runs off the ropes and goes for a face buster but Hernandez shoves him off. Shelly turns into an over head belly to belly suplex.

"Good lord that strength!"

"He just tossed Alex Shelly like a rag doll!"

"I love it!" Shelly is trying to lift himself up with the ropes as Hernandez runs in and clotheslines him over the top rope. "And 'Super Mex' continuing the assault!" Hernandez smiled as he ran off the ropes and hit a suicide dive on Shelly.

"Good lord!"

"That's just crazy!" The crowd was chanting 'Holy Shit' as Hernandez picked up Shelly and threw him into the ring. Hernandez rolled into the ring and lifted up Shelly and tossed him to a corner and hit a splash. Hernandez set up for the Border Toss when Miz jumped onto the ring apron and distracted the ref. Sheamus slid into the ring and nailed the Brouge Kick on Hernandez then Shelly before dragging him to his corner. The Miz jumped down as the ref saw Sheamus tag himself in. Konan was yelling at the ref as Sheamus went for the pin and Miz distracted Konan.

"1...2...3!"

"Yes!" Corey stands up and claps as Miz gets in the ring with Cesaro and Sheamus. "That's how WWE RAW should end!"

"What with The Bar cheating to win?"

"Oh shut up Braxton!"

"Well that's all the time we have for tonight folks we will see you next week."


End file.
